pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
RL44
Sinopsis En el capitulo anterior nuestros heroes llegaron al pueblo donde sera la batalla de gimnasio Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngMe pregunto que tipo sera el siguiente gimnasio Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngMejor entremos al gimnasio a ver si te callas Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngGood morning! Archivo:Henry_MM.pngDo you speak spanish? Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngPor supuesto que hablo español, solo que a veces me gusta hablar en ingles, pero bueno, me imagino que estan buscando al lider de gimnasio Archivo:Sirena_MM.pngsi Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngI am!!! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngah si? que bueno! entonces empezemos la batalla Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngpero primero tendremos que pasar por este bosque de pokemon tipo bicho. Tengan cuidado de no quedarse atrapados en las telarañas Archivo:Cara_de_pikachu.pngpika!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngPikachu get trapped in a spiderweb! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngnoooo!!!! pikachu despegate! Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngtranquilo, te lo sacare despues de la batalla Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngT_T Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngeste gimnasio se parece mucho al de bugsy Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngIn fact, bugsy is my son Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngeso explica muchas cosas... al llegar al campo de batalla Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngbueno, la batalla sera de dos contra dos, ya que mis otros pokemon estan durmiendo...iniciemos! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngbueno, ve bord! Archivo:Mm_bord.pngbord! Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngHerbu, I chose you! Archivo:Cara_de_herbu.pngHerbu Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngbord usa ventisca! Archivo:Mm_bord.pngbord! Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngHerbu esquivalo y usa disparo hilo! Archivo:Cara_de_herbu.pngHerbu!!! Archivo:Mm_bord.pngbord!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngusa mordisco bicho repetidamente! Archivo:Cara_de_herbu.pngHerbu!herbu!herbu! Archivo:Mm_bord.pngbord!bord!bord! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngbord usa cabezazo Archivo:Mm_bord.pngbord! Archivo:Cara_de_herbu.pngherbu!!! herbu salio a volar, pero aun asi bord seguia atrapado por el disparo de hilo Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngbord usa doble patada Archivo:Mm_bord.pngbord bord! Archivo:Cara_de_herbu.pngherbu!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngherbu usa tacleada Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngusa picotazo! Archivo:Mm_bord.pngbord! Archivo:Cara_de_herbu.pngherbu!!! X_X Archivo:Henry_MM.pngguau, jaimito vencio a herbu sin necesidad de usar los ataques voladores de bord Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngHerbu, rest, morraxus, I choose you! Archivo:Cara_de_Morraxus.pngMorraxus... Archivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngque grande es...ocupa todo el gimnasio Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pnges verdad, mide 10 metros Archivo:Henry_MM.pngese pokemon se me hace similar... Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngpues morraxus es la evolucion de morraxi, un pokemon de acort Archivo:Henry_MM.png=0 yo tenia un morrax hace mucho!!!! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngesto se ve mal...flailef yo te elijo! Archivo:Cara_de_Flailef.pngflailef!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngmorraxus usa pisoton! Archivo:Cara_de_Morraxus.pngXus!!!!!!! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngflailef esquivalo y usa tajo aereo! Archivo:Cara_de_Flailef.pngflailef!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Morraxus.pngmorraxus... Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngMorraxus usa zumbido!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Flailef.pngflailef!!!!!! flailef quedo muy herido debido al sonido tan grande del zumbido y se cayo al piso Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngflailef quedo muy herido... Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngahora terminemos esto con pisoton! Archivo:Cara_de_Morraxus.pngMorraxus!!!!! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngflailef, por lo menos rueda para esquivarlo!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Flailef.pngfla...i..lef... Archivo:Cara_de_Morraxus.pngmorraxus!!!!!!!!!X_X flailef uso lazo hierba y vencio a morraxus Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngque bien! flailef aprendiste lazo hierba! Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngThat was a surprise....Morraxus, come back! Here is your badge Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngthanks Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngque? Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngthanks, gracias en ingles. No conocia esa palabra? Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngno... el grupo y julian salieron del gimnasio... Archivo:Cara_de_Julian.pngBueno, aqui tienes a tu pikachu, y si van a johto saluden a mi hijo bugsy Archivo:Sirena_MM.pngArchivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngArchivo:Henry_MM.pngArchivo:Anelisse_RL_MM.pngGood bye! Y asi, con otra medalla en la "bolsa" nuestros heroes van al concurso de sirena, ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... Hechos importantes *Jaimito gana su quinta medalla Apariciones personas *Jaimito *Sirena *Henry *Anelisse *Julian pokémon *Pikachu de Jaimito *Slowking de Anelisse *Bord de Jaimito *Herbu de Julian *Morraxus de Julian *Flailef de Jaimito movimientos usados *Ventisca del Bord de Jaimito *Disparo hilo del Herbu de Julian *Mordida bicho del Herbu de Julian *Cabezazo del Bord de Jaimito *Doble patada del Bord de Jaimito *Tacleada del Herbu de Julian *Picotazo del Bord de Jaimito *Pisoton del Morraxus de Julian *Tajo aereo del Flailef de Jaimito *Zumbido del Morraxus de Julian *Lazo hierba del Flailef de Jaimito Curiosidades *En todas las versiones exepto en la estadounidense Julian habla ingles, y en la estadounidense habla español *Es la primera batalla 2vs2 contra un lider en region Legendaria errores *Henry dice "Jaimito vencio a Herbu sin necesidad de usar los ataques voladores de Bord" pero esto es mentira ya que Bord vencio a Herbu con picotazo En otros idiomas Todos hacen referencia a "Un lider bilingüe" o "Una batalla en ingles" En el proximo episodio... episodio final de temproada 2010!!!!!!! Archivo:Jaimito_RL_MM.pngEn el proximo episodio, nos encontramso con jake, que ha perdido el control de su supemes, y como siempre nosotos en caridad lo ayudaremos, bueno, si el equipo girgog no nos interrumpiera.....No se pierdan el ultimo capitulo de Pokemon La Travesia del Guerrero! porque en 2011 llegan nuevos episodios y el final de esta serie!!! Categoría:Episodios NG